IG-88 Meets The Incredible Hulk
IG-88 Meets The Fantastic Four (2005) is the seventh installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the second installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT At Culver University in Virginia, General Thunderbolt Ross meets with Dr. Bruce Banner, the colleague and lover of his daughter Betty, regarding an experiment that Ross claims is meant to make humans immune to gamma radiation. The experiment — part of a World War II era "super soldier" program that Ross hopes to recreate — fails, and the exposure to gamma radiation causes Banner to transform into the Hulk for brief periods of time, whenever his heart rate rises above 200. The Hulk destroys the lab and injures or kills the people inside. Banner becomes a fugitive from the U.S. military and Ross in particular, who wants to weaponize the Hulk process. Five years later, Banner works at a bottling factory in Rocinha, Rio de Janeiro in Brazil, while searching for a cure for his condition. While there, he meets The 88 Squad, who are on vacation. On the Internet, Bruce collaborates with a colleague he knows only as "Mr. Blue", and to whom he is "Mr. Green". He is also learning meditative breathing techniques to help keep control, and has not transformed in 158 days. After Banner cuts his finger, a drop of his blood falls into a bottle, and is eventually ingested by an elderly consumer in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, giving him gamma sickness. Using the bottle to track down Banner, Ross sends a SWAT team, led by Russian-born British Royal Marine Emil Blonsky, as well as The TGWTG Squad, to capture him. Banner transforms into the Hulk and, with the help of The 88 Squad, defeats Blonsky's team and The TGWTG Squad, who retreat. After Ross explains how Banner became the Hulk, Blonsky agrees to be injected with a small amount of a similar serum, which gives him enhanced speed, strength, agility, and healing, but also begins to deform his skeleton and impair his judgment. It is also revealed that The Horde Of Darkness is working for Blonsky, unknown to Ross and the US Military. Banner returns to Culver University with The 88 Squad and reunites with Betty, who is dating psychiatrist Leonard Samson. Banner is attacked by Ross, Blonsky's forces, and The Horde Of Darkness, tipped off by the suspicious Samson who was working for Dr. Eggman, causing him to again transform into the Hulk. The ensuing battle outside the university proves to be futile for Ross' forces and the Horde Of Darkness and they eventually retreat, though Blonsky, whose sanity is starting to falter, boldly attacks and mocks the Hulk. The Hulk apparently kills Blonsky and flees with Betty and The 88 Squad. After the Hulk reverts to Banner, he, Betty, and The 88 Squad go on the run, and Banner contacts Mr. Blue, who urges them to meet him in New York City. Mr Blue is actually cellular biologist Dr. Samuel Sterns, who tells Banner he has developed a possible antidote to Banner's condition. After a successful test, he and IG-86 warn Banner that the antidote may only reverse each individual transformation. Sterns reveals he has synthesized Banner's blood samples, which Banner sent from Brazil, into a large supply, with the intention of applying its "limitless potential" to medicine. Fearful of the Hulk's power falling into the military's hands, Banner wishes to destroy the blood supply. Meanwhile, Blonsky is revealed to have survived the battle and, thanks to AVGN's healing-X potion, has completely healed. He joins Ross' forces and The Horde Of Darkness for a third attempt to take Banner into custody. They succeed and Banner, along with Betty, are taken away in a helicopter, while The 88 Squad secretly follows, but are ambushed by The Horde Of Darkness, and a battle ensues between The 88 Squad and Horde Of Darkness. Blonsky stays behind and forces Sterns to inject him with Banner's blood, as he covets the Hulk's power. Sterns warns that the combination of the super-soldier formula and Banner's blood may cause him to become an "abomination", but Blonsky insists. The experiment mutates Blonsky into a creature with size and strength surpassing that of the Hulk, but drives him mad. He attacks Sterns, who gets some of Banner's blood in a cut on his forehead, causing him to begin mutating as well. Blonsky then rampages through Harlem. Realizing that the Hulk is the only one who can stop Blonsky, Banner convinces Ross to release him. He jumps from Ross' helicopter and transforms after hitting the ground. After a long and brutal battle through Harlem, the Hulk defeats and nearly kills Blonsky, relenting only after Betty's plea to spare him, while The Horde Of Darkness are knocked away by Hulk after getting defeated by The 88 Squad, crash landing in a small lake. After having a small, peaceful moment with Betty and The 88 Squad, the Hulk flees from New York. A month later, Banner is in Bella Coola, British Columbia. Instead of trying to suppress his transformation, he successfully transforms in a controlled manner. In a final scene, Tony Stark and The 88 Squad approach Ross at a local bar and says a team is being put together. In a post-credit scene, The Horde Of Darkness set their sights on their next target: Eric Brooks. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA